Lime time
by Try Emo Kid
Summary: Around the world Mizuki travles with her mother can both find love or will they move to a new life like all the times before.
1. Cross dressing?

Lime time Chapter 1: cross dressing? 

Disclaimer: I can't clam anyone……. but if I could……. oh if I could….. -

Comments: Hi again ok my first story wasn't so good but I think some people could like this one… (Sweat) Ok jumping from the building again…. (Sadistic smile)

Forward: In the crisp mid night breeze under the scarlet moon he kissed me. My skin still remembers his cold hand holding me close, the tingling of his fingers against my back. But what I remember the most that night was his warm lips as the slowly pulled away from mine.

January is often associated with 'in with the new out with the old' saying but for me it literary means 'in with the new'….A new year, new country, new life, new house, new school, and a chance to make new friends. Boy God must get a kick out of my life, for all I know I have a new religion too. I'm not insane, I just often feel this way when, I err we, have to move…. Ok stop rewind and press play again, how about a quick overview of my life. I was born in California, US, I have no siblings; (thank God) my father died when I was six and my mother decided to move away. We move all around the world to find new love or to escape the hands of old love. We have been to all six continents, and I believe the seventh will be soon. She is sure to find love in millions of short men in tuxes. Anyway, for now we live in a 'small city' in Japan. Ube will become my home until the next heart brake tears me away from it. And I'm determined to stop anything like that from happening.

"Mizuki are you paying attention to me? I said have a fun day at school and remember mom always loves you. I'll be here at 2:45 to pick you up. That is when you get out right?" Mother asked looking concerned; I looked her up and down to find the one thing that still belonged to her. The cat-like eyes stared at me as her plastic nose sought its way into my life; her real lips were to small so she now possesses a titanic line for a mouth. And of course every else changed with every new mans preference.

"Yea mom I get out at 2:30 but I'm sure I can kill fifteen minutes. Loves aye," I announced grabbing my bag and rushing out the car door. Just when I thought I made it to safety a big pair of burgundy lips pressed against my cheek. I dipped to dodge the second pair coming in for the final attack, to escape I rushed to the three-story building. Wiping off the last of my mothers love I opened the door and shuffled into a crowd of people. Most of the schools I attended up until now are small so in this school I feel like a needle on a football-field. How amazed must I look to other students, how weird must I look? My amazement is sighted by a tall boy who slowly approaches me looking like he is trying to decide something. I take notice of his lean figure as it approaches, and stops to talk to certain people on the way. As he leaned over to pick up a pen one girl dropped his long black hair shifted like waves over his hazel eyes. I saw no uniform so I automatically thought he was a teacher or some one else who didn't go here, then again no one was wearing a uniform so I felt immediately out of place in this building.

"May I help you," his soft voice hit me like a spring breeze. Okay I lied the window is open and it is spring so that wasn't his voice but a real breeze.

"I'm….I'm looking for the main off…office would you show me the way…if you have time of course." I answered stuttering as if I lost the words along the way.

"Well you must be new it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Minam Nanba but, you can just call me Nanba your name is? Oh guess what you don't have to wear your uniform unless it's the first day of school, or last day. Of course you can were it if you want to, but are you wearing a guy's uniform. That must mean we have two new students the girls are going to flip for you, yea have a cute face. How about a word or two do you talk at all? Speak up man." Either he stopped to catch his breath or he waited for me to answer was what I wondered as we also stopped walking. While he was completing his speech he lead me to the main office.

"Well thank you Nanba, my name is Mizuki Ashiya and I thank you for your time." 'That was a smooth answer Yea you go girl… wait he called me a guy that asshole I will not stand for this.' I worked out my thoughts but not well enough because I ended yelling out "I'm a girl, you jackass. My chest maybe flat but I have make-up on what kind of male do you know that wears make up?" Okay that was so not cool I dodge him and enter the office as if it would protect me from him.

/ Later in Nanba's class /

"He is a girl how in all of hell can God give that thing breasts?" Nanba shouted waking all sleeping students around him.

"Nanba please go stand out in the hall," was the only reply he received.

Ok that's it for this chapter next enter Imzumi…..(blush) so hot ….. thanks for reading

Oh just because I can my poem….

To be unknown 

I closed my heart long ago,

To find the start if all that's so,

I locked the world out and my self in,

To stop doubt and let love begin,

I walk along the shore,

To find my self never more,

Lost in graves of unknowns',

The dead arises in moons,

To see this body laying,

To cry all heart swaying,

Never more to rise again,

To belong to the world of men,

Lost among my blackened heart,

To reclaim a masters art,

Chilling bones,

Thrilling thrones,

How my life is so low,

How can I become unknown?


	2. Met by sea

Lime time: chapter Met by sea 

Ok…. I 'm so sorry I had a big project due in my Classes so I couldn't work on the computer. Ok here we go

Disclaimer: I can't clam anyone……. but if I could……. oh if I could….. - 

I walked promptly to our apartment and changed in to a bathing suit. Grabbing my MP3 player I skipped down the stairs to the ocean that faced me. At first sight the ocean looks warm because it's summer but those looks are so deceiving I took one step forward and about 96 steps back.

"What's wrong is the ocean to cold for you," an all too familiar voice whispered in my ear. Turning around as fast as I could, I faced my new enemy, Nanba, as he started to look me up and down.

Jumping in to the ocean and swimming out as far as I could was my first plan but he blocked my way so next was to take off running. Ok both plans were duds because as soon as I turned around I bumped in to a taller boy who knocked the wind out of me.

"Nice going Imzumi, you stopped her I thought she was going…." Were the last words I heard before I passed out.

/ / / / / /Imzumi and Nanba / / / / / 

"What do you mean," Imzumi asked with a pissed look covering his face, "Look I didn't do anything he ran into me."

"Of course but he is a she," Nanba answered, "I want to see what's under this big black hoodie but that would be…." Just as Nanba said this Imzumi swept Mizuki up in his arms and started to walk away from Nanba.

"Hey I found her first," Nanba yelled out trying to stop Imzumi. When Mizuki awoke a tall lean figure with light long brown hair stood over her looking at two other figures in the room. The first thought that can to her mind was where Nanba is, second was where she was. Her face asked all the questions because the tall lean figure answered.

"Well, look who came to you must be Mizuki Ashiya it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Umeda but you can just call me DR.," as the man spoke his last words a wave of panic rushed over her.

"Yea…. Uh I, well…. I got to get going….." she spoke softly dodging the on coming hands and blocking out the voices that asked her to sit down. Rushing out the door to an unfamiliar street and maybe an unfamiliar city in a panic Mizuki started to cry and cover her ears as if the noise was defining. Imzumi walked briskly over to her and scooped her up, and whispered softly in her ear that she would be ok. As if she was sleepwalking Mizuki snapped out of her trance and asked to be put down.

/ / / / / / / Mizuki / / / / / / 

"Ah, can you please put me down..." I asked quickly trying to wiggle my way lose, out of the man's arms. 'Mans arms, my face must be so red right now ah I'm so embarrassed'

"Yes sorry about that it's just that you well ah you were," the boys' face flushed red. "I'm Imzumi, Sano it's a pleasure to meet you uh Mizuki was it?" he asked trying to control the shade of red that played its way across his face. As I saw his face red in all I could slowly feel those colors dance across to my face as well.

"Yes it is a……a pleasure to meet you uh Sano, I ….I well …where are we? I asked thinking how stupid that was of me, after the comment was after it was said. A soft voice purred in my ear giving me an eerie feeling to afraid to look at the voices holder I winced and took off running towards the ocean across the street. As I made it down the beach I heard Sano's voice call me, turning around to see what Sano wanted I fell into the chest that faced me. Those strong arms that held me close when I was asleep held me again close as if afraid to lose me

"Let's go," Sano whispered as he pulled at my wrist signaling me to follow. 'That was the first time I ever felt alive. The first time I met by seeing by the sea'

Ok fans that's it for this chapter I'm so sorry to all you people who love Sano for his cold attiude and behavior but I didn't want these characters to be like that. Well I guess I can say that Julia, and Rio is next

**Death day by day**

Alone my hollowed self to thee,

By sitting in this faithful tree,

Counting death day by day,

Living this life of disarray,

Two mothers one father,

Most say don't bother,

Living less on trust,

And more with lust,

Fear of speaking all that's wrong,

Quite to all for the years long,

Lost in ones self,

Never to have wealth,

Saving all memories,

Good bad all seized,

How this child cries,

How we all die


	3. Bye

This is it for Try Emo Kid, Sorry if you liked my stories I will not be continuing them but if you like them you have my permission to tweak and rewrite them.

Thanks for everything-

TEK


End file.
